N' Goo Tuana
N' Goo Tuana is the secondary antagonist of the first live action Scooby Doo movie. He is a criminal who pretends to be a theme park actor of Spooky Island and serves as Scrappy-Doo's right-hand man as well as the partner of Zarkos. He was portrayed by Steven Grives. Physical appearance N'Goo is a man of average height with a broad build, his usual attire consists of a long maroon velvet coat with no sleeves, black trousers with a red belt buckle, boots and several black and golden bracelets around his arms. In one scene he is seen wearing a brown vest however he goes back to his normal attire later on. He is a bald man with several tattoos on his head and one tattoo on his chest of a human heart that appears to be on fire. Personality He is a mysterious thug with an unpleasant attitude plotting to take over and rule the world with his allies and their army of demons. Biography Past N'Goo Tuana is a criminal who posed as a theme park actor on Spooky Island, and portrayed the character who was obsessed with resurrecting demons who lived on the grounds of the island years ago with his partner Zarkos. He later encountered Scrappy-Doo, who was disguised as Emile Mondavarious of whom he worked with in take over the world and resurrect the demons. However, N'Goo didn't know that Emile was Scrappy, and that wanted to create a strong form and get revenge on the Scooby-Doo gang. ''Scooby-Doo'' N'Goo attempted to claim the Daemon Ritus, a mysterious artifact that Scrappy would use to claim all of the souls to create himself a stronger form. When the Scooby-Doo gang came to the island, N'Goo was ordered to get rid of them, and collect their souls so that the demons can be placed into their bodies. During the ritual, N'Goo was surprised to discover that Emile was actually a puppy in disguise, but continued to assist him due to him being in possession of the Daemon Ritus. He helped Scrappy during the final battle by attempting to remove Scooby's soul, however he is knocked unconscious by Fred after being hit over the head with a climbing rope. At the end of the movie after his defeat he, Zarkos (who was bested by Daphne), Scrappy and their henchmen were presumably imprisoned for life for their nefarious crimes. Quotes Gallery N'Goo Tuana with Emile Mondavarious Robot.jpg|Tuana with Mondavarious (Scrappy) 193849 0.jpg|Tuana confronting Scooby 11231 0.jpg|Tuana with Zarkos Scrappy Getting Arrested.jpg|N'Goo, Zarkos and Scrappy's defeat. Trivia *He is a talented piano player. *N'Goo is shown to have somewhat of a soft spot for Velma due to a few hints placed throughout the movie (i.e when he always picked her out of his audience during his act and when he is seen smiling at the bar and playing a soft melody on the piano whilst she was hanging out with her love interest). *He is the only main character in the movie to not find Scrappy annoying or obnoxious and is shown to be the only one showing him any respect as well as being the only character on the police helicopter willing to sit with Scrappy and the pet carrier on top of him. *He was the first character in the movie to be revealed as a villain. Navigation Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Criminals Category:Thugs Category:Voodoo Category:Summoners Category:Right-Hand Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Monster Master Category:Fighters Category:Necromancers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Dark Priests Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Comedy Villains